moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaiko Cullenson
= RSP Description = Recently, around town, you'll be able catch her in a witch's costume, embroidered in a deep, royal purple with a well-worn witches hat. The woman before you, when properly standing, is clearly about average. Average weight, average height, but what little feminine features she had to begin with are tucked deep away under thick, vastly elegant robes. Despite the suggestively expensive silk she is usually found wearing, she doesn't appear wealthy or of noble birth. Her hair is usually always kept up high in a pony-tail, tied together with a silk ribbon. Her hair shines a vivid black, clearly washed often, and her eyes resemble a faint auburn, tinged purple if you looked close enough. Chaiko can usually be found with an aimless smile, quietly greeting those she happens to pass. Around her nearly non-existant waist, she proudly carries an elegant, golden mace, and sometimes she'll be lugging around a small pocket book of some sort and pouches of various arrangements. If you look carefully enough, there's a simplistic heart-shaped silver locket around her neck, and next to it, a crimson red crystal shard, tied with string. These two trinkets are usually kept out of sight, tucked inbetween her robes. =Appearance= Bwargh. =Personality= Text text text. And... =History= Early Childhood Just before the heat of midsummer turns to the chilled, dreary, yet heart-warming days of autumn, Chaiko was born to Clarisse and Benan Cullenson. She was born in a little cabin off the shore of Hillsbrad, nestled away around the Alterac mountains, between Lordamere Lake and Baradin Bay. She was not the only daughter, as she had an older sister born only approximately two years before. Her mother, however, did not live long after Chaiko was born, and died of an unknown illness not even a year after. Her early toddler years were spent quietly along the banks of the lake, her elder sister taking any opportunity to council her, small attempts made daily to evermore control her into submission. However, all her sister's pesky attempts at submission were all for naught. Chaiko was just too carefree to worry about anything. She loved her sister dearly, no matter how much subtle bullying she did. Her greatest source of love always went to her father, however. Once she reached the precious age of 9, she began to question the world, question her surroundings. Though open to all minds and opinions, she believed in the Light devotingly. Every Sunday she would attend church, bringing her overly-exuberant father with her. Her sister did not delve into such interests, however. As the two grew older, their relationship continued to drift away, seperating to a point where all they could do was fight. Their ideals so radically different, Sheina left into the cold, merciless world with not much more then a sack full of clothing and a bit of gold. Journey to Stormwind Around this time was when their father decided to move to Stormwind, taking Chaiko with him. Their intentions were originally to help his business as a Blacksmith, but Chaiko had always wanted to become a revered Priestess of the Light, much like her mother was. With nothing more than two horses and a wagon full of their belongings, the two set off for the capital city of Stormwind, enjoying her frivolous travels while she could. For nearly two months were they abroad, traversing within caravans and accompanied by hired mercenaries when not. As soon as they reached the capital, however, her travelling days as she knew it were all over. It was time to settle down and mature into who she wanted to be. Their life began anew within the bustling city of Stormwind, happily playing with the orphans in the Cathedral Courtyard, enjoying every moment she had. Only a few months into their new life did Chaiko start her priesthood training. Every morning, she'd quickly munch down some bread and cold milk, making her way to pray and practice the ways of the Light, taught by none other then an elven priestess named none other than Mereil Moonveil. Often she was in groups with others, but most of the time she went on small pilgrimages to Darnassus and the elven towns nearby. Coming of Age This went on for most of her teenage years, living contently with her father and never venturing too far without either her "shan'do", as Mereil was liked to be called, or without her father. To complete her training, however, she had to go out on her own pilgrimage and return exactly within three months. Not sure of the world that awaited her, she ventured forth and stopped at the small towns south of Stormwind's gates. First through Goldshire (and naturally was the quickest of her stops) then through to Darkshore and touring around down into the jungles of Stranglethorn. Unfortunately, the Priestess-to-be was not very well aquaintenced with directions, and ended up lost within the jungle. The only comfort she had for nearly a week was her palamino mare, Nokorio, and any small trinkets or books she brought along with herself. She would often go wandering through the dangerous brush, completely oblivious to the possible threats lurking within the ravenous jungle. That was all unusually well until one humid morning, physically exhausted of staking a makeshift camp and sleeping against her mare for warmth, did she stumble across a stroke of luck. The Gurubashi Arena was nationally known to be located within the heart of Stranglethorn Vale, widely acclaimed for many merciless battles held within its stadium. She only knew of the place through her books that she often was found reading, stored within the Cathedral's library. But, there'd be people there, so she decided to venture in there without much thought other than someone to talk to, help her to the nearest civilization. Outside of the gates were plenty of spectators, and just before she was going to poke her head into the crowds was she stopped by a gnome. This is how she became aquaintenced with the infamous Quip Sharpsprocket, notorious for her achievements in the Blood Ring. The dagger wielding gnome gestured away, and before Chaiko could really say anything to protest, she was dragged away and to the safety of Booty Bay by the kind stranger. Of course, Chaiko felt too indebted to her to let the gnome go, and convinced her to continue along her pilgrimage which would take them to the far reaches of Kalimdor. The journey was over too soon, however, since Chaiko still had to return to Stormwind to complete her pilgrimage. Quip Sharpsprocket came with her but didn't stay very long, leaving with her a letter of friendship, and if she ever had to call upon her, she would do so with only her word. While their farewells were saddening, both of them knew they'd see each other again, and hopefully would travel the world together. For with her, Chaiko had felt so indebted to for the memories she was given, and the bonding friendship she had never really had before. Post-Priesthood Baelic and Chaiko had known each other since the early days of Stormwind, and had become convenient aquaintences within the Clergy. She was exuberant enough for him to feel comfortable around, and she could confide secrets easily with him. She was far ahead of him and was highly convenient for him to befriend. Not only did she help him advance, but she was an easy person to be around with. Baelic was known for being shy, and this didn't work to his advantage until he had met Chaiko. They both also worked at the various libraries, sometimes together and sometimes apart. She'd talk about nearly everything with him, practicing new spells and enjoying wonderful picnics along the lakes. Chaiko's father would often joke with her about how suitable of a husband he was to her, but she'd wave it off and think nothing more of it. It was strange, though, the days that followed her 'graduation' from training. Every day felt dragged, so routinely to her, and Baelic felt like one of the things that wasn't within a set schedule. In the early morning she would pray, drink tea and enjoy fresh bread, and then go about her duties to the Church and to the Library. It wasn't until the Light sent her a message, or what she percieved was the Light. Enadore's Eye She had what Mereil would've called a vision of the Light, though it was far from it. A man known as Enadore called her to a ceremony, in which she was renowned as the High Priestess of Enadore within that day. Dazed from the mesmerizing confusion, Enadore comforted her mind and further instigated her thoughts. However, every day she grew ever aware of her predicament, fear gripping her rather than false hope. Archbishop Antoniss urged her onward despite her worries, and Enadore equally persuaded her to stay within. Though she hadn't known anything and felt undeserving, she stayed within the Fjord, up in Westguard Keep. As the days grew steadily wearier, Enadore's grip slowly started slipping from her mind, and she started to scurry away to Stormwind again, travelling for days back and forth between for her sanity's sake. Though long awaited, Chaiko finally had the courage to grab Baelic, whom she also had gotten into the Eye of Enadore, and escaped from the Keep within the night. Much to Baelic's dislike, their travel back home was empty, full of misery at their betrayal. The priestess was so distraught from the events, she only spoke to Baelic for a brief moment before bunking in at Wintergarde Keep, within the trecherous mountains of Dragonblight, continuing onto Dalaran for a contracted portal to Stormwind. Recovery After her misadventures within the Eye of Enadore, she saught comfort in others, even when she was just getting reaquaintenced with Stormwind's bustling streets once again. The spirit known as Enadore, even though she had left the guild, would keep whispering in her mind for a long while. However, she felt blessed with the aquaintence of Arcanist Malthrozeem Valakov, an elderly mage known to be grumpy and senile. The two bumped into each other at the Cathedral, and even took the opportunities to travel together. Feeling secure and safe with the Arcanist, she told him about Enadore and, in turn, he gave her a shard of something they nicked from Quel'danas. He found out it had powerful mental warding properties, so she would be protected from Enadore and would finally sleep peacefully. She instantly felt like she met another person as dear to her as Quip, and felt greatly indebted again, simply for indulging in a relationship that offered her so much happiness as she once had. Currently these days, the young Priestess could be found shifting through books in the libraries, organizing the many volumes of tomes, walking along the Canal with her Quel'dorei Steed, or lounging with Mr. Valakov around the Courtyard and Mage District. Though she longs to travel, she usually confides herself in Stormwind because of her ties to the Cathedral and their library. =Relations= Father: Rendorio Cullenson Mother: Clarisse Cullenson Sister: Sheina Cullenson Father's pet: "Frankie" the kitty =OOC= Harro there. A few things I'd like to point out to those fortunate to look at this wikia page, *I'm not that picky. My only rules are, really, coherency and sportsmanship. *I am welcome to random RP, but don't prefer to instigate. Sometimes I will, however, if it's IC for me to do so. *I find that roleplaying is often the effort you put in can produce results, sometimes eventful in favor or not. I like to honor such theory, and I expect those who do RP with me do too. *While I'm lenient, meta-gaming is a big no in my books. Just don't do it. Please. Lastly, I know Chaiko does not appear to be that well-rounded, and possibly to some, borderlining Sue. I've roleplayed with her for over a year now, and have shaved off many of the Sue-features that she comes with, but some things I cannot get rid of. If you don't like her, and don't like the roleplay she offers, then why roleplay with her? There's no fun in anything that's not appealing, right? If she's too saintly or too extravagant for your character, I'll understand. I like to be polite about these things, and I'm sure if there's a problem, we can work it out. (( Still a work in progress. More to come! )) =Links= *Chaiko's Armory *Sorrow Blanketed in Snow, a fiction I've wrote with an integrated storyline. Same character, different story. *Theme Song: Fireflies [DJ Strobe Remix] by Owl City. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Priest